More than a Wizard
by Awriternotamurderer
Summary: "Kazui Kurosaki." Professor Mcgonagall called. I stepped forward and sat on the stool as the sorting hat was set upon my head. "Hmm . . . A difficult one. Let's see. Not Ravenclaw. Not Hufflepuff. Which to choose? Gryffindor or Slytherin?" The hat said into my ear. Having made up its mind the hat shouted, ". . ." Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

**This ****is my first story on here. I'm a new writer but enjoy what I do. Any and all feedback is appereciated. I will be trying to update weekly.**

* * *

"Kazui! There's a letter for you!" Haha called.

"Coming!" I called from my room. It was my 11th birthday today. Ichika was coming over with auntie Rukia and Uncle Renji for dinner.

Even though it was just after lunch mom was in the kitchen baking. I found the letter sitting on the table. Ripping it open I pulled out a piece of parchment. I read over the letter, confused. Once I finished I turned to Haha and asked, "Did you know I'm a wizard?"

She stopped what she was doing and took the letter from me. Reading it over she seemed become concerned. "I only ever knew about you being a soul reaper and a quincy. We can ask Otousan about this when he gets home." She went back to what she had been doing.

When dad got home from the clinic he was more confused by the letter than we were. There was a knock on the door and I went to go answer it. Ichika tackled me to the ground moments after I opened the door. "Happy birthday Kazui!" Auntie Rukia and Uncle Renji walked past us into the kitchen.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" I heard Auntie Rukia ask.

"Kazui's a wizard. Read this." Otousan must've handed the letter to her because all the adults were silent.

Mom came out and suggested that me and Ichika went off to play. I decieded to drag Ichika up to my room so we could leave our bodies there. We both prefered walking around town as soul reapers. "Race ya to Urahara's!" I called. We both used shunpo to try to get the lead. At Urahara's we both crashed into the door at the same time.

"I win!" Ichika called.

"No. We tied!" I responded.

"It was a tie." Urahara said, stepping out from wherever he had been. "Now, who's going to be the one to fix the door?"

"Not me!" Ichika and I said in unison, using shunpo to get away. Urahara wouldn't actually be angry but it was still fun to play. We made our way to a hill at the edge of town. Sitting down, we admired the sunset.

"Do you know what a wizard is?" I asked Ichika.

"A what?" She reponded. "What's a wizard?"

"I don't know. I was asking 'cause apparently I'm one."

Ichika was two years older than me but I still noticed things she didn't. "That's why we were shooed out of the house. I was sent a letter today that I'm a wizard and there's this school I'm supposed to go to on September first. Haha and Otousan are probably talking about what to do."

**("Haha" means "mom" in Japenese and "Otousan" means "father")**

"You'll be fine!" Ichika said with determied smile. "I'm here and you aren't getting rid of me. Even if you go to some far away school you'll still have me." This was a softer side of her that I didn't remember seeing before.

"Yeah." I said, leaning my head on her shoulder. "I'll always have my best friend, no matter what."

* * *

We went home after the sun had set. At home my party was in full swing as soon as I stepped inside. Me being a wizard was pushed to a side, basically forgotten. Aunt Yuzu and Karin came by after dinner. Grandpa Isshin was with them. He tried to attack Otousan who threw him away. That gave everyone a good laugh.

I feel asleep on the couch. As I closed my eyes the last thing I heard was Ichika roughhousing with her father.

In the morning I awoke to haha's cooking. Auntie Rukia was in the kitchen, "How are you going to buy his books and supplies when you've never heard of them before?" I heard her ask.

Haha paused before answering. "We''re going to head to London and hope that someone there can help us."

"So I am going to this wizarding school?" I asked from the doorway.

Neither adult had realized I was there. They couldn't feel my spiritual pressure because I was hiding it. Haha sighed, "Yes. You are going to Hogwarts."

* * *

Haha, Otousan, and me were in London. We were searching for someone who knew where to buy a wand, or wizards robes or all the textbooks. Everyone we asked was as confused as we were. After wandering around for a while we ran into a family of red heads. I tugged on the woman's coat. "Excuse me, Miss? Do you know what Hogwarts is?"

She looked down at me. "Of course I do dear. My sons go there."

**"****Haha! Otousan! I found someone who can help us!****"** I called. They came over from the people they had been asking. **(I'll bold when they're speaking in japenese unless that's what everyone's speaking)**

"Sorry ma'am." Otousan said. "We've been trying to find where to buy a wand and no one has any clue what we're talking about. Could you help us?"

"Oh, a muggle born. They really need to find a way to help them better. Follow us deary. We were just headed to buy the twins their things."

The rest of the woman's family appeared as she walked towards a pub.

"Authur, you take Charlie and Percy to get their books. The twins will come with me while I help this family find their way around." The brick wall they had been facing became the entrance to a busy street.

I awed at the sight. Otousan was on edge, there weren't any hollows around, what was wrong? Haha took my hand and introductions were made between families.

"I'm Mrs.Weasley." The woman said. "This is Ginny and Ron." She motioned to the children at her side. They didn't seem much younger than him. "Fred! George! Stop with that already! We're here to buy your things, not to do more of your pranks." She eventually got the twins to follow behind her as they walked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. This is Orihime Kurosaki." Otousan said.

"And I'm Kazui!" I added.

"First we should get money from Gringotts. You'll have to exchange money for Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons."

As we walked to the bank the adults talked. Something about me being a muggle born or something. I became interested with what the twins were up to. "Whatcha doin?" I asked.

"We're trying to get Ron to find the spider we hid in his hair." One of them said.

Ron noticed the fake spider as we left the bank. He screamed, causing the twins to break down laughing. Their mother scolded them as we walked into a store called Ollivander's wand shop.

The old man, who seemed to run the shop, worked desperately to keep his shop in order while finding wands for the twins. With the store in chaos, they finally found the right wands. Now it was my turn.

Ollivander handed me a wand after measuring me. I said 'lumos' because I had seen the twins say it. Instead of lighting the wand tip like it should have, the spell caused boxes to fall off their shelves. It continued like this for what felt like an hour. (It had only been 10 minutes).

Eventually, Ollivander decided to try a wand that he hadn't found a wizard for yet, even though it had been in his shop since he'd started. It worked perfectly for me. The wand sat in my hand comfortably as I swung it around.

Ollivander took the wand and said, "Twelve and three quarter inches, reasonably pliable, hawthorn wood, the core is most confusing though." He paused before saying, "There is no core."

Mrs.Weasley gasped. Her ginger haired family seemed to take a step away from me. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "To have no core to a wand?"

The old wizard didn't respond. Ginny was the one to answer. "No one's ever had a wand without a core."


	2. Chapter 2 - Learning about Wizards

We bought our books and robes in near silence. Even the twins were tense. After getting everything, we met up with the rest of the Weasley family. They seemed to notice the uneasy aura that surrounded the group.

"What did the twins do this time?" Charlie joked.

"It wasn't the twins." Ron said.

"Then what happened?" Percy asked. "Fred and George are never this quiet."

No one made an attempt to speak so I answered. "My wand doesn't have a core."

The tension spread to the rest of the Weasleys. After a moment Mr.Weasley said, "Well, we should be getting home. We'll see you at the platform." The family walked away with a rather hurried pace.

* * *

We walked to a hotel near the station and got a room. I sat on my bed and started to read the spell book. Otousan left to look for hollows, needing to burn off some steam. He didn't like me going to Hogwarts but wasn't going to keep me from going. Haha went to the roof to call Uncle Uryu. Alone in the room, I decided to try some spells.

In the book there was the incantation and a picutre of the wand movement. It also described what each spell or charm did. I practiced the movement for one on a random page. Swish and flick. I tried the incantation with it. "Wingardium LeviOsa." The vase that had been on the side table, floated toward me.

For the rest of the evening I flicked through the book trying various spells. Otousan came back bafore Haha. He seemed to be feeling better so I put the book in my trunk with the rest of my things. "Wanna come play at the park?" He asked me.

"Sure," I said. Leaving my body on the bed. We raced to the park, I won. We played around, basically training, for almost an hour. Otousan didn't know I had acheived Shikai and I didn't tell him yet. When we got back to the room, Haha seemed worried.

"They had to send Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to fill your absence." She told Otousan.

"There's nothing to worry about then. Hitsugaya's fine. He's a captain. Rangiku's the one to worry about. I wonder how quickly she'll become drunk." Otousan said. "Hopefully hat and clogs can keep her in order with Toshiro's help."

We ate dinner in silence. Well, until an owl came flying through the window. There was a small package tied to the owl's leg. Once I untied the box it went and sat on my trunk.

"That's an interesting way to send things." Haha said clearing the table. I opened the package. Inside was a stack of letters. I picked up the one on top.

_Dear Kurosaki family,_

_We would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow night. Please send Errol, the owl, back with your response. If yes, meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at 5. We can explain the wizarding world to you while we eat. If no, we hope you have a good evening._

_-Mr. and Mrs.Weasley_

I set the letter on the table and reached inside the box for another.

_Dear Kazui,_

_Hope to see you tomorrow. Sorry about acting weird about your wand. Hogwarts is a great place! If you're in Gryfindor I can show you around._

_-Charlie_

I put Charlie's letter on top of the other one, then pulled out another letter.

_Dear Kazui Kurosaki,_

_Welcome to the wizarding world! As a muggle-born there's a lot you don't know yet. Just look for us when you're trying to get onto the platform._

_-Percy Weasley_

The next letter was crumpled and torn in places. It seemed to be coated in dirt as well.

_Dear Kazui,_

_Do you like Quidditch? How good are you on a broom? What am I thinking, you have no idea what I'm talking about. If you ever come over I can teach you._

_-Ron_

The letter below Ron's was much neater.

_Dear Kazui,_

_You're probably confused about what a wizard is. All we really are is people who posses magic. If you come tomorrow we can tell you about all the famous witches and wizards._

_-Ginny_

For the youngest she sure seemed to be the most mindful. That last two must be the twins' letters.

_Dear Kazui,_

_How much do you like pranks? We can teach you lots of them. They're really popular in our family._

_-Fred, or maybe George_

_Dear Kazui,_

_It's cool that you and your dad have matching bright orange hair. Do you ever prank anyone? We do it all the time in our family._

_-George, or Fred_

I showed Otousan and Haha the letter from Mr. and Mrs.Weasley. "Why not." Haha said.

* * *

In the morning we went to the Seireitei so I could say bye. Me and Ichika ran off to Urahara's old training ground. "You're even more things than Uncle Ichigo." She said after I told her about being a wizard.

"Yeah. I guess I am. Tomorrow I leave."

"Anything goes wrong, call me. I'll kick their butt."

"I'll remember that. Things go south, call for fifth seat Ichika Abarai." We laughed. "I'm confused though. Why is their society so special, all it is is a bunch of people who do kidō using wands. What makes them so unique?"

"I was going to ask you about that. You said you learned some of their spells, show me."

I took my wand out of my pocket. Pointing it at her I did the motion while saying, "Wingardium LeviOsa." It had turned into my favorite spell so far. She flew into the air.

"Hey! Put me down!" She yelled. I let her down and put my wand back in my pocket. "That explains why they're their own society."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That wasn't anything like kidō, it was something else. I haven't heard of any soul reaper who can do somthing like that, not even at Shinigami Academy. While you're gone will you do me a favor?"

"What?" I asked.

"Keep up with your shinigami skills and don't do anything stupid."

"That sounds like two favors." I joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Time to leave Kazui!" I heard Otousan call.

"Kazui, be careful." We both stood up.

"Bye Ichika." I hugged her.

"Bye Kazui." Before I could use shunpo to leave Ichika leaned over and kissed my cheek. I couldn't even register what happened before she was gone.

"Kazui! We're going to be late!" Haha called.

* * *

Back in the world of the living we got to the Leaky Cauldron at 5:30. The Weasley family greeted us. I sat inbetween one of the twins and Ron. The other twin, Ginny, Percy and Charlie sat across from us. The adults sat at another table.

"Okay Kazui, what do you already know about the wizarding community?" Charlie asked.

"Umm. . . That the spells of wizards are different than the kidō of shinigami."

"What's a shinigami?" Ginny asked.

"I'm a shinigami. It's another word for soul reaper." Everyone stared at me.

"What's this kidō like?" Ron asked.

"I can show you. Here, Fred do you have anything sharp I can use?" I asked the twin infront of me. If anyone would have something it would be one of them.

"Oi. I'm George."

"George, do you have anything?"

Before George could respond Charlie pulled out a pocket knife. "Don't scream." I warned. "This is the easiest way to show you." It wasn't actually the easiest but it was the most fun. I opened the knife and sliced at my left arm.

"Bloody Hell! What did you do that for?" Ron yelled.

Ignoring him I set the knife down and said, "Chiyudou #5. Kire no Kizu." My wound started to close up. The Weasleys stared in awe at what I did. Healing kidō are always weaker.

"Okay, that's awesome!" Ginny said. "Do you know any wizarding spells?"

"Not very many but a few." I pulled out my wand. "Lumos." My wand tip lit. Ginny, Ron, and the twins all seemed impressed.

"Mum won't let us try anything since we're under age." One of the twins commented. I honestly wasn't sure which one he was.

"Under age?"

"Wizards and Witches aren't supposed to preform magic in public before the age of 17." Percy answered. It seemed almost as if he was reciting it.

"Oh. There's a lot I don't know about being a wizard." I said. The Weasley children explained everything they could think of. Once they were done I asked, "In your letter Charlie, you said something about being in Gryfindor. What does that mean?"

"At Hogwarts you get sorted into a house on your first day." Fred said.

"You live with the people in your house and share a common room with them." George continued.

"Your classes are with people from your house." Percy explained.

"And each house has its own Quidditch team." Ron added.

"Plus, the houses all earn points. At the end of the year the house with the most points win." Ginny said.

"You get points for good preformance or from Qudditch. Points can also be lost by doing the opposite." Charlie pointed out.

"Okay. What's Quidditch?" When I asked it looked like all the boys' heads were going to pop off.

"Quidditch is a _wizarding_ sport that you wouldn't know about." Ginny pointed out to her brothers.

Charlie was the first to come to his senses. "You ever heard of soccer?"

"Yeah."

"Quidditch is similar soccer while on broomsticks but with some differences." Charlie explained.

Percy answered the question I was about to ask. "Broomsticks can fly. They're good for travel."

Ron explained broomsticks further. "There are different models of broom, just like with muggle cars." That made sense, I guess. They had explained that muggle just meant a non-magical person. The boys continued to explain Quidditch and how it worked. I sensed a weird spiritual pressure. I looked over to Otousan. He had noticed it too.

"Can I take care of it?" I begged, not noticing the Weasley childerns' confusion.

"Come here." He said. "Take this, it's the closest we could find to your personality." He handed me a mod soul. I popped it in my mouth and stepped out of my body. The mod soul walked back over to the table as if nothing had happened.

I ran outside and down the block. I was hoping to find a hollow to fight before I left. Instead, what I ended up finding was a group of people in dark cloaks. 'Death Eaters' my mind told me. Charlie had expained what they were earlier. Why were they giving off spiritual pressure though?

They were all surrounding something. The circle split and I saw what sat in the center. I drew my sword. It was calm, too calm. The thing looked up at me, a wide cheshire cat grin spread across it's face.

* * *

**I got some inspiration for this chapter so decided to post early. Hope you liked it. If you ever find any grammar or spelling errors please tell me and I'll fix them. Also, if there's ever anything factually incorrect to either series please let me know. It's hard to keep track of everything. Next chapter should be posted by next Sunday.****Writer out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hogwarts

**So, for Kazui, I know that in the series he could just change into a soul reaper without leaving his body but I decided that for my story I would have him use a mod soul for reasons that will be revealed later. Sorry but I might not be updating for a few weeks, I have a big project and a presentation that I have to finish. Also, I would like some help with something: what series should I read next. Percy Jackson or Naruto?**** Thanks for reading and be sure to point out anything wrong to me so I can fix it.** **Writer out.**

* * *

The Hollow seemed different than ones I had fought before. This one seemed to have a larger power to size ratio. Normally, the only ones that would be giving off this spiritual power would be the Menos class hollows. This looked like a normal one though. I was surpised that the people surrounding it hadn't passed out yet.

With its cheshire cat smile the hollow stood up and the croud of hooded figures took a step back. "A young one, how do expect to defeat me young one?"

I realized that I had been hiding my spiritual pressure. I let a little seep out and said, "How are you so strong for a little hollow?"

The hollow stood and spoke, "Little? Should that matter? You're little aren't you?" It shifted to show a sword in its hand.

"I haven't fought any like you yet. Are you an annacar?" The hollow stepped forward and everyone else stepped back again.

I took out my zanpakuto. "Fly Getsuryū." I called, not knowing what I was up against. **(Getsuryū means winter dragon. Decided that would be his zanpakuto just because.)**

My katana changed to look more like Otousan's when his was in Bankai. The hilt was a swastica and the blade was now white. I was glad that Captain Hitsugaya had helped in my training since Getsuryū was similar to Hyōrinmaru.

"You can preform shikai at such a young age?" The hollow asked, ignoring my earlier question. I didn't respond but used the distraction to strike the hollow. It almost seemed to let me strike it. With one stroke it was gone. _That was weird. Such a strong hollow not fighting back._ I returned to the Leaky Cauldron.

The mod soul seemed to be doing fine. Everyone turned their head at the door opening when I came in. However, no one but Otousan and Haha actually saw me. I kicked the mod soul out and reentered my body. Dinner was over and it was just small talk now. "Can you tell me more about Voldemort?"

Everyine around the table fell quiet. "Don't say his name." Ron said.

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is the dark wizard who dissappeard almost 9 years ago. Most say he's dead but some think he's still out there." Charlie explained. Ginny looked scared. The twins were being quiet. Neither of those things were normal.

"Who's Harry Potter?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I had heard some wizards talking about him yesterday.

"Some call him The Boy Who Lived. He's the only person to survive the killing curse." Percy said. The twins' silence was becoming questionable.

I heard one of them whisper something. I could tell his wand was under the table. Everything that had been sitting neatly on the table began to fly wildly in the air. They must've done a spell or charm wrong, probably on purpose.

I pulled out my wand and held it above the table. I swished my wand and everything went back in place. Thankfully, our parents were the only ones left inside aside from the staff. Mrs.Weasley had her wand out and seemed shocked. Everyone else seemed impressed while me and my family just sat there, confused.

"You can already do spells without the incantaion?!" Percy yelled. Voicing everyone's surprise.

"That's the only one I can do so far. I'm working on a few though." I said timidly. Everyone seemed even more shocked by this.

"Teach us!" The twins said in unison.

"This is why I didn't want you two learning magic yet!" Mrs.Weasley said, after coming out of her trance. "You need to be taught properly before using any charms. I knew they would try something!" She went into a rant about magic being dangerous if done incorrectly. Once she'd calmed down she looked at the clock. "Oh dear, we should be getting home. You all leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."

Ginny and Ron slumped in their chairs. Obviously dissapointed that they couldn't go yet. We all said our good-byes and headed home.

_Should I tell Otousan about the hollow?_ I thought. _Nah, it never said it was an arranacar._

_But it never said it wasn't. _Getsuryū reminded me.

_It should be fine. The hollow didn't even fight back._ I reassured her.

_That's what's making me nervous! __The fact that i__t didn't fight back! Doesn't that concern you?!_ She retorted.

_. . . Yeah, kind of._ I admitted. _I'll tell them later, no need to worry them now._

* * *

We got to the station early the next morning so that Haha and Otousan could get back sooner. As Captain of the 5th company he shouldn't be able to take this much time off. He worked from Karakura town and was the one to deal with hollows in the area. He would still go to the Seireitei everyother day to work with his division. It was easier to have him going between both than sending one of the others.

We stood inbetween platforms 9 and 10 trying to find platform 9 3/4. Eventually, I got an idea. "Why not try steping between the barrier of 9 and 10?" I asked Haha.

I realized how stupid it sounded but tried it anyway. I pushed my cart at the barrier. It worked, the cart began to go through the barrier. I pushed it through and hoped that Otousan and Haha would follow.

On the other side was indeed platform 9 3/4. It was filled with people. We had been trying to find it for so long that it was 10:40. I made my way to the carriage in the back. I heaved my trunk onto the shelf above the seats. I opened the compartment window and said bye to Haha and Otousan. "Once I figure out how, I'll write to you." I told Haha who was starting to cry.

They left and I sat in the compartment by myself for about 10 minutes before I saw the red headed family of Weasleys come through the barrier. I poked my head out the window and called to them. "Hi Charlie!" I waved. Charlie waved beack before going off with friends. Percy also dissapeared with friends. I overheard them talking about going to hogsmead.

Fred and George put their stuff in the compartment with me. After saying bye to Ron and Ginny they joined me. There was a shriek from the platform. A young girl pointed to something that just looked like a clump of black. Fred and George burst out laughing. They had tried making a beetle that moved but instead had created a weird looking spider.

The train pulled out of the station and began towards Hogwarts. During the ride I bought 3 chocolate frogs. The twins loved the way I reacted to the frog hopping around. I had jumped, trying to catch it. They sat there the whole ride planning a joke shop they were going to start. This was the longest I'd seen them sit still.

* * *

When we arrived at Hogwarts we were escorted across the lake on boats. All the first years walked into the main hall following Professor McGonagll. I saw Percy and Charlie at one of the 4 long tables. We all stood at the front of the room facing a stool with an old hat on it.

The hat started to move and talk. It gave a song of welcome to us and explained the different houses. McGonagll called the first student, "Alicia Spinnet."

A girl stepped forward. She sat on the stool and the professor sat the hat on her head. The hat soon called out, "Gryfindor!" The table Charlie and Percy were at began to cheer. Alicia walked over to the table and sat down.

McGonagll called the next student. "Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled.

The sorting continued with a mix of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slythrerin, and Gryfindor. I paid attention here and there. A boy named Lee Jordan was called and put in Gryfindor. Someone name Cedric Diggory was put in Hufflepuff.

"Fred Weasley." Professor McGonagll called.

Fred stepped forward, "Wish me luck." He whispered to me. Their family had all been in Gryfindor.

"Gryfindor!" The hat yelled. Charlie cheered that loudest.

"George Weasley."

The hat didn't even give a second thought and called, "Gryfindor!"

Some others went and I zoned out again.

"Kazui Kurosaki." Professor McGonagll called. I stepped forward and sat on the stool as the sorting hat was set upon my head.

"Hmm . . . A difficult one. Let's see. Not Ravenclaw. Not Hufflepuff. Which to chose? Gryfindor or Slytherin?" The hat said into my ear. Having made up its mind the hat shouted, "Gryfindor!"

I walked over to the table and sat next to Fred. At least, I think it was Fred. The sorting ended with a girl named Anglina Johnson joining Gryfindor. The professor who sat at the center of the teacher table stood up. He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. From there he gave a welcome speech.

When he was done, food appeared all across the table. The feast was amazing. When we were done Charlie escorted us all to Gryfindor tower. As we entered the common room the fat lady stared at me as if remembering an old friend.

"Girls' dormitories are this way." Charlie said pointing to a door. "And boys' are this way." He pointed again. "Your trunks should already be there. Look at the name plates to find your room." Everyone split up. I looked around, trying to find my name.

"Hey Kazui! You're with us." One of the twins called. I gave up trying to tell them apart.

"Who else is with us?" I called as I walked towards the room the twins were in.

"I am." A boy I recognized from earlier said. "Lee Jordan."

We set up our room. I was the first done and noticed some of the trinkets the twins were pulling out. "What are those?"

"They're dungbombs mate." George said. I was positive it was George.

"What're you going to do with them?" Lee asked.

Me and the twins laughed at the question. What else would they do with it but cause chaos? Of course, Lee didn't know that about them yet.

"We're gonna set it off, of course!" Fred replied after calming slightly.

* * *

Throughout the next month the twins became close friends with Lee. He seemed to always avoid me. Infact, most people avoided me. Yeah I get my hair is bright orange but that couldn't be the reason for them avoiding me, could it?

_Of course not!_ Getsuryū said. _There has to be something else._

_But what?_ She didn't respond. I was sitting in the back of potions class waiting to be dismised. I had already finished while others were almost done.

"Dismised." Professor Snape said in his usual, unpleased tone.

"Hey Lee, wait up." I called after him.

He stopped but seemed tense, "What do you need Kazui?" He asked in a falsly cheerful voice.

"Why do you keep walking away from me all the time?"

He hesitated before answering, "I, umm. . . I need to get going." I noticed that we were being watched by Professor Snape. Did he have anything to do with it? Maybe.

That night I went into the forbiden forest to practice. I had found that it was a nice place. No one around to notice, plenty of space, and plenty of things to fight off. After everyone in the room was asleep I left my body and went through the window. It was full moon tonight.

In the forest I ran through the motions with Getsuryū. There was a low growl behind me. I turned to see a werewolf standing above me. It lunged at me, trying to bite my neck. Since Getsuryū was still in Shikai I used her to freeze the werewolf. The beasts' eyes were open in shock as it stood there, frozen like a statue. I walked back to the castle and went to bed.

In the morning I was one of the first in the Great Hall. The only others were a few girls at the Ravenclaw table and the teachers. As other students began to trickle into the hall Hagrid came running in.

"Ther's a man frozen in the forest!" He told the Headmaster at a little above a whisper. Everyone heard what was said and began talking to others around them. Throughout the day the rumor spread quickly. Even faster than when Matsumoto finds something to spread.

I had forgotten that my reiatau was infused in the ice. During Transfiguration class I let the ice melt. At lunch everyone was talking about how the ice had suddenly melted. The figure had been stuck in the forest due to the ice but once it had melted they had been brought to the hospital wing. I decided to keep my distance from that end of the castle incase the man recognized me.

At the end of Defense Against the Dark Arts Fred and George pulled me into an empty hall. It was mid October and they were still the only ones who really talked to me. Well, when they weren't escaping Filch or Mrs.Norris.

"Kazui, you won't believe--" Fred said.

"What we created! It's called--" George continued.

"A fanged frisbee." They finished together.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" I said, looking at the object in their hands. It looked like a normal frisbee but was trying to bite through the wrapping that was containing it.

They threw the frisbee and told me to watch. It began to bite anything it could. Professor Snape stopped it from eating a Hufflepuff girl's hair. He looked towards where I was standing. "Kurosaki! My office, now."

I looked around to see that the twins had already dissapeared. _How much worse could this get?_

_Don't worry master._ Getsuryū said.

_Why not? It's Snape. He hates Gryfindors._

_At least it's not Filch. He loves trying to get students to do detention in the forbidden forest._

_That would be better than whatever Snape has planned._

Getsuryū stayed quiet as I trecked behind Snape to his office.


	4. Chapter 4 - Holiday

**Sorry about taking so long to update. Next chapter will be out shortly after finals are over. This is more of a filler chapter but it's still important. Please comment! Feedback it always appreciated. Writer out.**

* * *

"What was you're meaning in this. . . this thing?" Professor Snape asked, motioning to the fanged frisbee that was currently locked in a cage on his desk.

"It got out of my grasp professor. I didn't know what it did." _I knew exactly what it did, Fred and Geroge threw it and ran. _I wanted to say. They didn't need to be getting in more trouble with Snape though. Just last week they had messed their potion up so much that everyone had to leave class for their own saftey.

"You didn't know what it did?" He questioned.

"Yes sir."

"If that is true, where did you get it?"

"It was a spell gone wrong." I lied.

"A spell gone wrong. Kurosaki, I do not believe that a you have spells go wrong nor that one would be able to cause this by accident." He paused holding the bridge of his nose. "Was it the twins again?"

_How did he guess?_

_Maybe for the fact that everything is always the twins' fault? _Getsuryū offered.

_Yeah, probably._ I agreed.

I nodded my head in answer to the professor's question. He sighed. "You don't need to lie for them." Snape said.

"Sir?"

"The two of them are probably in trouble for something else already. It's not like saying something else they've done is going to get them in more. They've already gotten out of a few of the punishments somehow."

Snape was being. . . different. I didn't recognize this side of him.

What Kazui didn't know was that the man infront of him had taken a liking to the boy. He was one of his best students and always did every poiton exactly right. Professor Snape wasn't sure why, but he wanted to help the boy in being a wizard, even though he wasn't in his house or even a pure blood.

"Off to dinner." The professor said, waving his hand in a shooing motion.

"So, the twins aren't in trouble?" I asked.

"No, and nor are you. Now go."

I heading to the main hall and sat next to Fred. I must've looked dazed because George waved his hand infront of my face. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine." I sat up better and started eating.

"What happened with Snape?" Fred asked.

"How is he punishing you?" Lee asked. He seemed to be okay talking to me for some reason.

"He's not punishing me. He didn't take any points from Gryfindor either."

"Really?" A girl nearby asked.

"Yeah." I said, fully realizing what had happened.

* * *

"Kazui survived Snape!" George cheered back in the common room.

"How'd you do it?" A girl I recognized as Angelina Johnson asked.

"I don't know." I responded as I was hoisted onto a 5th years shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how he did it. He survived Snape!" Someone cheered.

Over the next few months people started talking to me more. I became closer with Lee and started talking with others about Quidditch. During our mixed classes, I became friends with a Hufflepuff boy named Cedric.

I hadn't run into anymore hollows and the werewolf guy had left. At the beginning of November I had used one of the school owls to send a letter to Haha about how school was. I tried sending one to Otousan but the owl came back sick before she found him.

It was now the middle of November and everything was going well. I walked into the main hall for breakfast and sat in my normal seat. The twins came in eventually, and the post owls came shortly after them.

A red envelope landed infront of me. "You got a howler mate." George commented.

"What's a howler?"

"Open it and find out." Fred said.

"Might want to cover your ears." Lee added.

**"Kazui Kurosaki! We were getting worried! You hadn't written and we couldn't figure out how to contact you. Otousan and I were about to go looking for you. I expect you back over your winter holiday. If you dare even think of staying you won't see the end of it!"** The letter yelled in Haha's voice.

**(reminder: I bold the Japenese unless they're all speaking it)**

The letter crumpled into a ball of flames. A normal letter landed infront of me.

**_Sorry about Haha's letter. She used reiatsu to make it yell for her. She misses you, we all do. How's it been kiddo? I want to train you to use Shikai when you get back. See you over the holiday!_**

**_-Ichigo Kurosaki_**

"What was that all about?" Alicia Spinnet asked from near the end of the table.

"Just my mom getting mad." I learned that 'mom' was what 'haha' meant in their language.

"What about the letter?" Fred asked.

"Dad apologizing for her outburst."

"I thought you were a muggleborn." Someone commented.

"I am."

"Then how did your mom make the howler?" They asked.

I had to think about how to explain that. "Someone must have helped them."

Everyone thought that was a reasonable excuse and bought it.

* * *

December passed rather uneventfully. Today we were leaving on the train to head back for the holiday. Fred and George were staying there with Lee Jordan at Hogwarts. When I got off the train Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were waiting for me. We used a Senkaimon to get to the Soul Society.

Once I got to the squad 5 barracks Ichika tackled me in a hug. "Kazui!"

"Ichika! Get off him!" Auntie Rukia said.

"Where's Haha and Otousan?" I asked after getting back to my feet.

"They're hiding, you have to find them." Toshiro commented.

I focused on the reiatsu in the area. They were at Urahara's training ground. I raced off with Ichika following me. When I got there I didn't see them. I stood there, ready for anything.

Otousan jumped out from somewhere behind me in atempt to punch me, just like grandpa Isshin would do. I stepped out of the way and drew Getsuryū.

"Starting aleady?" I asked.

"I thought I could finally surprise you." He huffed. "Have you been practicing while you were gone?"

"Yep." I responded.

"Before I teach you Shikai, let's see how well you've been practicing."

"Can I do something first?" I asked before he attacked me.

"Quickly."

"Fly Getsuryū." I called. My zanpakuto became white with the swastica hilt. "Ready now."

Otousan was shocked. I used that to my advantage and attacked first. I quickly had him on the ground and froze his hands and feet there. "See, I've been practicing."

Ichika stared from the side of the field. She flash-stepped and came back with Haha, Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji. "Why'd you drag us here?" Renji complained. Then he looked over and saw Ichigo stuck on the ground.

"What happened?!" Rukia practically screamed.

"Ichigo!" Haha called, she ran to his side and tried to get rid of the ice.

Matsumoto just stood there confused while Hitsugaya smiled.

"Sorry Otousan." I said, letting the ice melt.

"You did this Kazui?" Renji asked.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p.'

"You sure have been practicing." Toshiro commented.

"Thanks to you." I added.

"Hitsugaya. What did you teach my kid?" Otousan asked, standing up.

"I hardly taught him anything. All I did was help him know what to do. Getsuryū is similar toHyōrinmaru."

"How long have you been able to do that Kazui?" Ichika asked.

"Almost a year now." I responded.

_Almost a year?! You've known me since you were six!!_ Getsuryū argued.

_They don't need to know that. Otousan would be mad that I'd hid it from him for so long._

_That shouldn't matter! Tell them how long you've known me or so help me I will--_

I cut her off. _Okay. Okay. Be quiet now._

"I've known Getsuryū for a while though."

_A while!?! Oh you--!!_

I flinched at her tone. Toshiro noticed. "Arguing with her?" There was no way I could hide it from him. Yeah our zanpakuto's worked different but they were both dragons. Plus, they weren't that different.

"Yeah."

"She'll calm down. Why don't you go into your inner world and visit her?" He suggested.

I hadn't gone into my inner world before but I knew how. I walked over to a rock and sat down with Getsuryū sitting across my lap. After closing my eyes I reopened them.

Instead of seeing the training grounds I saw a forest covered in snow with a frozen over pond. A grey dragon flew down from the sky and landed infront of me. "Finally came to visit?" She sassed.

"I was trying to be nice. You're different than Hyōrinmaru."

"What did you expect? That I'd be made of ice too?"

"Kinda, yeah." There was an awkward pause. "Why do you sass me all the time?"

"I'm inside you're head. All I'm doing is acting how you want to."

"Hey! I don't do that!" I denied.

"But you want to."

". . . " I didn't respond.

There was an awkward pause. "So. . . how's it been in here?" I asked her.

"Boring. Yeah I get to watch those two ginger twins doing who knows what but it can get kinda repetitive."

"Why didn't you ask me to visit? We've known eachother for a while, you could have said something."

"I know, I just wanted to wait til you were ready."

"I should be going, I need to catch up with Ichika." With that, I left my inner world. When I opened my eyes Everyone seemed to be standing around waiting for me. Ichika was playing around with her dad, everyone else was talking.

I decided to use something that Fred gave me. Pulling out the fanged frisbee, I started to take off its wrapping. I had gotten Professor Flitwick to teach me an undetectable exstention charm. Throwing the frisbee towards Matsumoto, I watched as the chaos began.

I now understood why the twins enjoyed this so much. It was satisfying to watch as the frisbee chased Matsumoto around with Toshiro trying to figure out what it was. Ichika just glanced over at me and noticed my not-so-innocent smirk. The frisbee caught hold of uncle Renji's hair as otousan noticedd what was going on.

With Rukia's help, he was able to pry it off his hair but it continued flying around. Eventually, I figured I should stop the thing. I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell as I did the motion. The frisbee immediately fell to the ground. It was a good thing that George had taught me the correct spell to use to stop the frisbee's rampage.

"Sorry about that, it must have come out of my bag." I said. After that, Otousan and Haha went through my trunk to make sure that nothing else would 'escape.' I tried to supress a giggle as they accidentally set off a dung bomb that the twins had some how snuck into my things.

* * *

Three days before I had to go back, me and Ichika were sitting ontop of a taller building looking at the stars. "Hey Kazui?"

"Yeah."

Ichika turned to look at me. "Promise me that we can go fight hollows over the summer."

"Of course Ichika, that's what we've always done."

"It's just. . . you've change Kazui. With this 'magic' and going away for school, you- you've changed so quickly. When you came back you had already taught yourself shikai."

"But you already knew shikai." I pointed out.

"That's because I'm a soul reaper. That's all I do. You live as part of the living, it isn't your job to fight hollows."

"But--"

She cut me off. "Just listen. I'm scared you're going to change so much that we can't do the things we normally do. Don't come back different, okay?"

I looked at the concern sitting in her eyes. "Okay Ichika."

* * *

Just before heading to the platform I turned to Haha. "Can I get an owl?"

"An owl, Kazui?" Haha asked.

"Yeah, then writing won't be as hard." I responded.

While she was thinking about it, dad decided to put in his imput. "Where do we buy this owl?"

"We can stop at Diagon Ally before you drop me at the platform."

Just like that, we went and bought me an owl. Before we left, the man behind the counter asked, "What are you going to name her?"

I thought about it. She was a brown owl with little black speckles across her chest. Her bright blue eyes stood out against the brown. "I'll name her Ari." The bird ruffled her feathers happily at the name.

We went to the platform and I was on my way back to Hogwarts. When I got back to my room there was no way for me to be more surprised.

"What happened here?!"


End file.
